Secret Admirer
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku memang tidak aktif. Tidak pintar menyatakan perasaan atau semacamnya kepada orang yang kusuka. Sampai sekarang pun aku hanya memilih untuk melihatnya dari jauh, dan berpikir dengan itu aku sudah puas. Basicly from my true story. Mind to RnR?


**Yup, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan fic SasoSaku oneshot. Setelah meminta pendapat teman-temanku di sekolah akhirnya kuputuskan membuat fic berdasarkan kisah nyata hidupku sendiri. Numpang curcol haha *dihajar readers* dan mengapa SasoSaku? Ada beberapa alasan untuk itu sebenarnya ^^a**

**Yup, langsung saja. This fic ****BASICLY FROM MY TRUE STORY**** so, I just wanna say happy reading~ XD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : semi-OOC, AU, typo?

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**SECRET ADMIRER**

**

* * *

**

"Aduuh, mati aku! Udah telaat!" seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya yang baru. Ya, saat ini gadis itu tengah menduduki kelas 1 SMP atau lebih tepatnya kelas 7. Rambutnya bergerak beriringan menemani setiap langkahnya berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup.

Saat terdengar suara gerbang berdecit, gadis itu langsung berteriak, "AH TUNGGUUU!" dan teriakannya sukses menghentikan petugas yang hendak menutup gerbang itu.

"Aduh kamu ini, cepat masuk sana! Ikut upacara tuh baru aja mulai," perintah sang petugas. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan dengan terengah-engah dia segera berlari ke kelasnya untuk menaruh tas, lalu kembali ke lapangan mengikuti upacara yang tertinggal.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan. Teriakannya tadi sukses membuat orang-orang mendelik padanya. Gadis berambut pink tadi tersenyum dengan susah payah dan menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hah hah, halo Tenten," engah gadis itu. Mata emeraldnya tampak sayu seolah mengantuk.

Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak tidur semalaman ya?" tanyanya penuh dengan nada interogasi. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Yeah, tadi malam aku keasyikan main psp gara-gara dapat game soccer terbaru," jawab Sakura, masih dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, "dan coba tebak! Dalam sehari aku dapat menghasilkan high score tertinggi! Hahaa," tawanya bangga. Dan sukses berhenti setelah mendapat jitakan maut dari sahabatnya selama di kelas 7 ini.

"Ouch, sakit Tenten!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Baru saja Sakura akan membalas, lalu—

"Perhatian semuanyaaa!" suara seseorang yang keras dari mic di depan menghentikan suara gaduh. Sakura dan Tenten pun mau tak mau menghadap ke depan, "hari ini akan ada pertunjukan untuk promosi klub, masing-masing klub akan menunjukkan kebolehan mereka, diharapkan kalian semua terutama anak-anak kelas 7 yang akan memilih klub nanti memperhatikan," seru Tsunade—sang kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan dimulai!"

Beberapa saat kemudian lapangan mulai penuh sesak dengan berbagai atraksi-atraksi yang dilakukan oleh para anggota klub. Misal, klub basket maka para anggota menunjukkan kebolehan mereka bermain basket, begitu pula yang lain, sepak bola, bela diri, drum band, paskibra, dan lain sebagainya. Semua dilakukan untuk menarik minat anak kelas 7 agar mereka mau masuk ke dalam salah satu klub di semester genap ini. Promosi klub pun akhirnya selesai setelah sekian lama.

"Keren keren ya atraksinya," gumam Tenten setelah dia dan Sakura lama terdiam. Kini mereka hendak menuju ke kelas mereka di ujung dan sedang ada di koridor. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Ya ya ya, aku setuju sekali denganmu Tenten!" ucap Sakura bersemangat dan memukul punggung Tenten, "ngomong-ngomong kau mau masuk klub mana Ten?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput minuman di plastiknya.

"Hmm, apa ya. Ah ya, aku masuk klub komputer aja deh hehe," jawab Tenten sambil cengengesan, "kalau kau Sakura-chan?"

"Hn?" Sakura terlihat berpikir sesaat. Lama kemudian dia mencetikkan jarinya, "dulu di SD dari kelas empat sampai enam aku ikut basket terus, ya udah ikut bela diri aja deh. Sekalian cari pengalaman baru hoho," jawab Sakura sambil berlagak seperti tante-tante. Tenten mendelik dan pada akhirnya lagi-lagi mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Pendaftaran klub akan dibuka pada senin depan sampai nanti terakhir hari Jumat. Dan pada hari Jumat itulah, anak-anak akan mencoba masuk ke klub mereka masing-masing sekedar untuk pengenalan dan penyambutan anggota baru. Namun Tenten berbeda, dia akan masuk pada hari Sabtu. Dan sekarang hari Jumat, baru Sakura yang akan masuk ke klub barunya. Klub bela diri.

"Huff," Sakura menarik nafasnya karena tegang. Sebenarnya, dia berasal dari Ame. Dan tahun ini dia baru di Konoha. Sehingga wajar saja tidak banyak yang mengenalnya. Tenten mengenalnya pun, karena kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan saat ujian masuk sekolah ini. Dan bersyukurlah Sakura, dia juga Tenten berhasil masuk SMP Konoha yang persaingan masuknya tentulah tidak mudah.

Sakura melirik teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Mereka semua sudah mempunyai teman sendiri-sendiri di dalam klub. Sakura mulai merasa tidak tenang, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memojokkan diri sampai pelatih dan senior klub ini datang. Sakura hampir saja tertidur jika tidak ada seorang gadis yang menghampirinya.

"Ma.. Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya gadis cantik bermata lavender itu. Sakura sedikit terkesiap, dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengangguk.

"Silahkan saja," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum senang.

"Te.. Terima kasih," gadis itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, "namamu siapa?" tanya gadis cantik itu akhirnya.

"Oh? Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno, salam kenal!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat. Benar-benar tipikalnya, "err, lalu kau siapa?" tanya Sakura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah oh, a.. aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," wajah gadis itu memerah entah karena apa, "salam kenal Sakura-san,"

"Iya, tapi cukup panggil Sakura saja ya," Sakura tersenyum senang. Ah akhirnya dia mempunyai teman juga di dalam klub ini.

"Mari anggota baru, berkumpul!" seru suara seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Hinata segera tersadar dan dengan langkah kecil mereka menghampiri kerumunan yang ada di situ. Sebenarnya bukan cuma kelas 7 yang merupakan anggota baru. Kelas 8 pun ada.

Di saat semua anak mendengarkan penuturan dari pelatih baru mereka. Sakura pun melihat ke sana kemari, lebih asyik memperhatikan lingkungannya yang baru daripada mendengarkan kata pelatih. Gadis itu tengah tertawa kecil, melihat kakak kelas 8 yang sedang asyik berkelahi konyol satu sama lain.

Namun, perhatiannya langsung berhenti di saat itu juga, saat seseorang datang dan menghentikan tingkah konyol kedua kakak kelas tersebut, "Hei kalian, tenang dulu. Asuma-sensei sedang menjelaskan tahu!" keluh laki-laki berambut merah itu pada dua temannya.

"_Siapa kakak kelas itu?" _batin Sakura dalam hati. Entah kenapa mata emeraldnya tidak mau berkedip saat melihat kakak kelas itu. Di saat dia sedang asyik memperhatikan laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menengahi kedua temannya, mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap mata coklat kemerahan laki-laki itu.

Sakura spontan membuang wajahnya, _"Ah sial, ketangkap basah deh aku lagi ngelihatin," _batinnya dalam hati. Mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Diliriknya ketiga kakak kelas yang kini sudah tenang itu.

Dan laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai menarik perhatiannya sedikit demi sedikit di mulai dari sekarang.

.

Sudah sekitar tiga bulan lamanya Sakura bertahan pada klub bela dirinya tersebut. Selain ilmu-ilmu bela diri yang mulai baik dikuasainya, akhirnya dia mulai mengetahui nama kakak kelas itu, Akasuna no Sasori. Laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Sasori itu, kini menjadi ketua dari klub bela diri. Dikarenakan memang dia yang paling kuat dan paling bisa mengatur teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura pun semakin tertarik dengan kakak kelasnya itu, bahkan bukan hanya karena kekuatan maupun tampang, Sasori juga terkenal akan keseriusan dalam belajar, pintar musik, dan juga pintar olahraga lainnya. Benar-benar laki-laki yang mendekati kata 'sempurna'. Pendiam dan tipe pendengar yang seimbang dengan Sakura yang berisik dan selalu ingin didengarkan orang lain.

Sakura mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa sejak dia mengenal Sasori. Setiap laki-laki itu tersenyum maupun tertawa, Sakura merasa kalang kabut dibuatnya. Sakura sendiri belum pernah bicara langsung berlama-lama dengan Sasori, paling hanya sekedar sapaan biasa antara kakak dan adik kelas. Bisa dibilang di klub itu Sakura dan Hinata berada di posisi yang sama, yaitu terkuat kedua setelah Temari—kakak kelas mereka yang menjadi perempuan terkuat di klub bela diri. Bedanya, Sakura tenaganya besar dan sangat kuat, kekuatan Hinata memang kalah dari Sakura namun tekniknya bagus dan pintar mengunci atau mengakali lawan.

Sampai suatu hari, ujian pertengahan datang. Para pelatih memanggil siapa lawan dengan siapa. Walau dibilang lawan bertanding, sebenarnya hanya lawan untuk melakukan ujian 'cara membanting lawan'. Apakah kita sudah bisa membanting lawan dengan benar atau tidak. Jika benar, maka nilai kita akan bagus dan kita lulus maju ke tahap berikutnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini, dikarenakan mungkin karena dia lagi tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

Sakura hampir tertidur saat pelatih menyebut namanya, "Haruno Sakura," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung membuka matanya. Menunggu siapa lawan ujiannya, "kau berpasangan dengan Sasori,"

Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat jarang. Tanpa sadar wajahnya langsung memerah apalagi saat Sasori mendekatinya dan tersenyum, "Bisa kita mulai?" tanya-nya ramah. Dengan kaku Sakura mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

Degup jantung Sakura benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, perilakunya pun terlihat kikuk. "Sasori, coba kau banting Sakura. Tapi pelan-pelan ya," perintah Asuma. Dia mulai mengambil buku penilaiannya. Sasori mengangguk patuh.

"Tenang, aku akan pelan-pelan," gumam Sasori saat wajahnya sudah tepat berada di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis pink itu menelan ludah, dia benar-benar dekat dengan Sasori sekarang, "Baik," hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Hup," Sasori menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Sedangkan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Sakura. Dan sekali sentakan, sukses membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura menutup matanya, takut tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai dengan keras. Di luar dugaan, Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Begitu dia membuka matanya, wajah Sasori tinggal beberapa centimeter di depan wajahnya membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Degup jantungnya sudah sangat kencang, tidak mau berkompromi dengannya.

"A.. A.. kak—"

"Sebentar," Sasori tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini dilihat Sakura dari jauh, kini tepat berada di depan mukanya. Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar blushing berat, tanpa sadar dia mencengkram seragam Sasori dan wajahnya memanas. Merasakan nafas Sasori yang menerpa wajahnya yang bersih. Hingga akhirnya Sakura merasakan dirinya sudah mendarat di tanah, dia kembali membuka matanya. Tapi Sasori masih belum berdiri dari posisinya yang hampir menindih Sakura.

"Baiklah Sasori, sekarang Sakura. Kau yang membanting Sasori,"

Kini berbalik, sekarang Sakura yang akan membanting Sasori. Namun karena sangat gugup, Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat cepat bahkan mungkin tidak terlihat oleh Asuma. Setidaknya dia ingin saat-saat menegangkan ini cepat berlalu. Dia tidak mau degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari ini atau yang lebih parah berhenti berdetak tiba-tiba. Sakura menarik nafasnya dan segera ke pinggir, tempatnya menyimpan minuman. Sakura meminum airnya sampai habis dan menghembuskan nafas. Di benaknya masih terbayang-bayang wajah Sasori yang sangat dekat tepat di depan mukanya. Wajah Sakura memerah dan bergeleng-geleng. Setidaknya itu akan terus berlanjut kalau saja seseorang tidak duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi bagaimana?" Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara, mata hijau emeraldnya membulat, "kau tegang ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kak Sasori," Sakura terasa kaku untuk berbicara. Padahal biasanya dia selalu mencerocos panjang lebar. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau tegang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura sedikit mengangguk, "Lu.. Lumayan sih," jawab Sakura yang langsung membuang muka dan menghadap ke depan. Sasori terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Gadis pink itu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya, "Maaf ya," Sasori membelai kepala Sakura sesaat lalu menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura, "tapi kau tidak merasa sakit kan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya. Ya, benar-benar yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan setegang ini pada laki-laki. Meski temannya sebagian besar—oh bukan bahkan hampir semuanya adalah laki-laki, Sakura tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan apa ini? Waktu itu Sakura belum menemukan jawabnya.

"Tidak," Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasori, "terima kasih kak,"

.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, Sasori keluar dari klub bela diri. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas klub bela diri merasa kehilangan kartu AS yang penting. Belum setelah itu Sakura dan Hinata yang menyusul keluar karena mereka berniat belajar penuh untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas delapan. Sejak saat itu, Sakura terus dan terus hanya melihat Sasori dari jauh. Tenten pun mengetahui hal itu dan setiap ditanya kenapa Sakura tidak mengutarakan perasaannya, pasti dijawab..

"Menembak cowok, tidak ada di dalam kamusku!"

Begitulah. Karena ke-keras kepala-an itu lha Sakura masih hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Setiap Sasori bermain gitar, basket, sepak bola, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura hanya melihat dari jauh sambil tersenyum. Seolah hanya dengan melihat saja itu sudah cukup. Padahal akhirnya nanti dia akan sadar, bahwa itu semua salah.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mendapatkan nomor Hpnya. Namun sayang, Hp yang menyimpan nomornya malah jatuh dan rusak. Semua datanya hilang. Dia coba mencari Sasori di via facebook tetap saja tidak ada. Sepertinya dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang tertarik dengan yang seperti itu. Waktu terus berjalan, dan hingga tak terasa Sakura sudah memasuki semester genap kelas delapan. Sebentar lagi Sasori akan lulus dari SMP Konoha dan pindah ke SMA. Benar-benar masa terakhir.

Pernah ada kejadian, saat itu Sakura dan Tenten baru saja membeli makanan di kantin. Dan kalau dari kantin, mau tak mau mereka harus melewati lapangan. Di sana, tentunya mereka akan melihat Sasori. Kebetulan saat itu Sakura sedang tidak ingin menggubrisnya, dia asyik berbicara dengan Tenten. Lalu—

**Bhug**

"Aduh," keluh Sakura yang merasakan kakinya terkena hantaman bola yang sangat kuat. Sakura mengambil bola itu dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Bola sia—"

"Ah, itu bola kami, lempar saja!" pinta orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Sasori. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis pink di depannya. Sakura hampir saja jatuh di tempat kalau dia tidak menyadari di mana dia saat ini. Tenaga di tangannya mulai menghilang, akhirnya setelah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan, Sakura menarik nafas dan melemparkan bola itu pada Sasori.

Dengan mudah, Sasori menangkap bola itu dengan tangan. Dia tersenyum senang menatap Sakura, "Terima kasih ya," lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasori langsung berbalik dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Aku benar-benar suka dengan kak Sasori,"

Waktu kembali dan terus saja berjalan. Apa yang ditakutkan Sakura pun tiba. Ya, hari-hari terakhir dia bisa melihat Sasori. Sebisa mungkin Sakura selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat, apabila ada Sasori. Hari-hari Sakura menjadi pengagum rahasia terus berjalan mulus. Hingga hari terakhir itu datang. Ya, benar-benar **satu **hari terakhir.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Seperti biasa, Sakura pasti tidak membawa payung. Karena menurutnya itu merepotkan. Akhirnya hanya Tenten yang berkorban membawa payung. Tenten selesai membuka payungnya lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" panggil Tenten. Namun Sakura tidak memberi respon, "Sakura?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Sakura terus menatap depan. Seolah tenang tak ada yang mengganggu. Tenten yang heran pun menoleh, dia melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura. Ah, dia mengerti. Rupanya Sasori tengah bermain basket di bawah hujan deras. Air hujan yang membuat rambutnya jadi turun dan baju yang berantakan justru malah membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

"Kau tahu Tenten?" tanya Sakura perlahan, "tadi kudengar kak Sasori bilang ini adalah permainan basketnya yang terakhir di SMP Konoha," gumam Sakura. Tenten hanya bisa menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ini juga hari terakhir aku bisa melihatnya," Sakura menatap Tenten nanar, "aku ingin di sini sampai dia selesai Tenten," gumamnya.

"Tapi Sakura, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang ya. Aku ada les hari ini," pinta Tenten. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Tenten. Dengan berat hati, gadis bercepol dua itu segera menerjang hujan deras dengan payungnya meninggalkan Sakura di teras.

Tersenyum untuk laki-laki yang disukainya—atau lebih dari itu. Untuk yang **terakhir**.

.

.

"Sakura! Kau harus belajar melupakannya!" geram Tenten di samping gadis yang tengah meringkuk di pojokan itu. Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

"Haaaahh, kan aku sudah bilang Tenten. Aku juga sedang mencoba," keluh Sakura. "Sudah tiga bulan kita naik kelas sembilan dan aku sudah lama tidak melihat kak Sasori. Pasti aku bisa melupakannya," jelas Sakura dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Huh, tidak terpikir untuk mencoba suka sama cowok lain eh?" tanya Tenten. Sakura melirik kecil, "dengan Sasuke saja! Dia kan suka padamu, Sakura!" usul Tenten.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Tenten, Sasuke itu tidak pernah mengatakan suka padaku! Kenapa kau begitu yakin dia suka padaku hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dia kembali memainkan rambutnya.

"Masa' kamu gak sadar sih? Lihat dong, Sasuke itu perilakunya beda banget ke kamu. Dia sama cewek lain itu cuek, tapi ke kamu? Dia ngerjain kamu terus bahkan apa kau ingat? Dia pernah mencarikan dompetmu yang hilang di sekolah sampai maghrib! Kurang bukti apalagi tuh?" celoteh Tenten. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begini caranya kamu gak akan bisa dapet cowok sampai kapanpun Sakura! Padahal aku udah dukung kamu sama Sai, eh malah kau tolak dia mentah-mentah!" gerutu Tenten. Sakura mendelik padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tolak kalau dia aja gak pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkastik.

"Iyalah, mana ada cowok yang mau nembak cewek yang jelas-jelas ternyata gak suka sama dia? Pas kamu bilang kalau kamu suka kak Sasori, secara tak langsung itu sudah menolak Sai tahu!" Tenten pun kembali mengomel. Sakura akhirnya hanya mendengar dengan pasrah, "dasar, coba deh Sakura. Lihatlah, di sini masih banyak cowok. Ngapain sih kamu kejar orang yang gak jelas batang hidungnya di mana sekarang?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Sakura menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Kembali dia benamkan wajahnya di antara lutut kakinya dan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu Sakura?" tanya Tenten. "Aku masih ingat persis saat Sai memaki-maki Ino yang mengejekmu. Sai sangat membelamu waktu itu, sayang sekali perjuangannya sia-sia," keluh Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau sekarang mencoba belajar untuk menyukai Sasuke?" usul Tenten lagi. Sakura lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Tenten! Aku—"

"Oi Sakura," kedua gadis itu segera menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka, "ngg, besok kamu bolos?"

"Hah?" kedua gadis itu sukses melongo bersama. Membuat laki-laki di depannya tambah kikuk, "kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah tidak, haha sudah ya," dan dengan gaje-nya Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan yang lain. Sakura menoleh melihat Tenten yang terkikik.

"Hihi, cara Sasuke mencari perhatianmu lucu juga," komentar Tenten. Sakura ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Tenten lagi. Berharap Sakura mau membuka hatinya untuk seseorang siapapun itu. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Akan kucoba," gumam Sakura. Tenten tersenyum lebar, "tapi aku tidak janji ya Tenten. Sebab.." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebab?" tanya Tenten yang penasaran.

"Pernah aku mencoba membuka hati, tapi.." Sakura memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, "..lagi-lagi hanya kak Sasori yang kuingat dan kembali masuk ke dalam sini," keluhnya.

Tenten mengerti. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura dan mendekatkan diri pada sahabatnya itu. Dielusnya kepala Sakura perlahan. Memang, sejak kepala Sakura dielus oleh Sasori. Sakura jadi sangat menikmati, apabila ada yang mengelus kepalanya. Tersenyum damai. Mungkinkah ini karma? Dulu, saat SD Sakura gampang sekali suka dengan seorang laki-laki lalu melupakannya begitu saja. Sekarang? Susah sekali. Melupakan barang **satu **laki-laki selama tiga tahun saja **tidak bisa**.

Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura tidak bisa membuka pintu hatinya lebih lebar. Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura tidak bisa menyukai laki-laki lain lagi. Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi tegar. Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura bisa merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Berkat kak Sasori, Sakura bisa merasakan hidup yang berwarna.

Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?

Sebagai pengagum rahasia kakak?

.

.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh! Jadii XD **

**Hahaha beginilah salah satu kisah hidupku minna. Ngg, apakah mirip dengan kisah SasuSaku? Sebab, salah satu alasanku suka SasuSaku juga sebenarnya karena kadang aku berpikir kisahku sama seperti mereka hohoho~ *kicked***

**Yah, yang pasti. Selama membuat fic ini, dadaku sesak banget dari awal sampai akhir. Huff, mengingat masa lalu itu memang menyakitkan ya =='a**

**Pokoknya terima kasih untuk Adlina dan Kuroi Kazehaya yang selama perjuanganku melupakan orang 'itu' mereka ngasih saran-saran yang lumayan berguna untukku. And BIG THANKS for you, the boy with code name ****Light**. **I'll never forget you ^^  
**

**Boleh minta review? XD **


End file.
